War of Wolves
by TheAlmightyFireHawk
Summary: When the Freelancers attempt to take over the Red and Blue wolves, Church must get them to join forces to defeat their common enemy. Can Church rally the wolves and become a better leader? AU wolves. Rated T for blood and extremely minor language.
1. A Warning

**YAY! My first Red vs. Blue fanfic! And it's AU!(Sorry if anything's inaccurate) So yeah...blame my brother for this recent obsession. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Church sat up on a large boulder, feeling the gentle breeze in his face. Tucker was out on patrol and Caboose was asleep. The black wolf was glad to get away from the two annoying members in his group.

Luckily for the Blue Faction, it had been a while since the Red Faction launched their last attack. Thanks to Caboose's strength and Church's planning, they had won that battle. However, Church suspected that the Reds would want vengeance.

The Blue leader's thoughts were disrupted when a rustling was heard from some bushes. A voice whispered, "Meet me at the usual place tonight. It's urgent."

Church's ear pricked at the voice and he nodded his head. With another rustle, the stranger disappeared.

Caboose emerged from his den, yawning. "Morning, best friend."

Church acknowledged Caboose with a solemn nod. Tucker returned from patrol within minutes. Church leapt down from his boulder. "Any news?"

Tucker shook his head. "Everything's cool. No Reds, nor any sign of lone wolves."

Church nodded and retreated back to his perch.

* * *

That night, as Caboose and Tucker slept, Church crept out of the Blue camp. He trotted through the forest until he stopped in a clearing, marked by a single blue flower. Only Church knew of this location. It was his secret place, shared only with one other wolf.

That other wolf emerged from the bushes within a couple minutes wait. She had black fur, much like Church's own, but her eyes were a fierce amber instead of a mystic blue. The she wolf was also taller and more muscular than Church.

Church said, "What do you want to tell me, Tex?"

Tex pricked her ears, then turned back to Church. "You need to stay quiet. If the faction finds out about this-"

Church cut her off. "Wait, you have a faction? You always said you were a lone wolf."

Tex began again. "I used to be part of a faction. They were the Freelancers. Now, that specific faction is trying to take over your territory."

"Don't worry Tex, the Blues will-"

Now Tex cut Church off. "The Blues cannot do ANYTHING. Not alone. You must seek the help of the Red Faction to successfully fight off the Freelancers."

Church protested, "The Reds wouldn't agree to an alliance. We've been at war for ages!"

Tex said, "Well, they're going to either have to agree, or be put under the control of the Freelancers."

With that, Tex slid back into the forest, quick as the wind and silent as a shadow.

* * *

**My best ending...ever. Of all time. **

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	2. Persuading the Reds

**Hey guys, bet you didn't expect an update so soon, did you? This chapter is longer and probably much better than the last. Hopefully. Enjoy!**

* * *

Although the reds hadn't attacked for the past couple of days, Church had deep concerns. How would he ever convince the Reds to fight with them? And if they did choose to, Church still didn't know if they would turn around and stab the Blues in the back.

Church's thoughts were interrupted when Tucker came up behind him. Church glared through the corner of his eye before growling, "What do you want?"

Tucker, not frightened by Church's gesture of hostility, simply said, "Is something wrong? You're acting weird."

Church sighed, before responding with a simple "Nothing."

The brown wolf tilted his head suspiciously before shrugging it off and walking away. After Tucker had left, Church counted to himself, "Three…two…one…"

Exactly after he had said one, a yellow furred wolf eagerly ran up to Church, blue eyes shining. "Church! My best friend! Wanna run around and do fun stuff?"

Church grumbled, "Not right now, Caboose. I have a lot on my mind right now."

Caboose's expression became more serious. "Like what?"

Church replied, with a hint of a growl in his voice, "None of your business." The black wolf walked out of the camp, claiming to go for a stroll to clear his head.

Church hated the two other wolves in his group. Tucker was annoying, stupid, and perverted, and Caboose was, well, even more annoying and stupid, if that was possible.

After some time, Church realized he was two yards into the border of the Red territory. Church thought, _Crap! I've gotta get out of here before I'm spotted! _

Church turned to run, but found himself standing face to face with another wolf. His dark red fur was bristling, and his grass green eyes glared at the Blue. Church turned behind him, only to see an orange wolf, also snarling.

The red wolf stepped forward. "What do you think you're doing here, Blue?"

Church opened his mouth to say that he wasn't watching where he was going, then thought that this was the perfect opportunity to talk to the Reds' leader.

"I want to speak with Sarge," Church replied calmly.

The red wolf nodded. "We'll escort you personally, then." He shoved past the orange wolf, who staggered before snarling, "Watch where you're going, Simmons."

They travelled with Simmons leading the way and the orange wolf in the back. Church was in the middle of the two.

When they finally arrived at the Red Camp, Simmons told Church and the orange wolf to wait there. He then walked toward a scarlet wolf on a rock and whispered something. The scarlet wolf stood, revealing his muscular form, and although his muzzle was turning gray with age, he still had fire in his yellow eyes.

"What would a dirty Blue want with us?" the scarlet wolf growled, walking over to Church.

Church stood up and looked the other wolf in the eye. He said coolly, "I've come to give you a warning. And you'd best heed it, if you value your territory, Sarge."

Sarge bared his teeth. "ARE YOU THREATENING ME, BLUE?!" he roared.

Church flinched a little. "I want to tell you that there is a nearby faction, the Freelancers, who want to take our land. The only way we can fight them is together."

Sarge growled. "I won't believe a word you say, dirty Blue! For all I know, as soon as we join forces, you're going to turn around and stab us Reds in the back! And besides, what proof do you have of this?"

A voice interrupted their conversation. "He may not have proof, but I do."

"Tex!"

* * *

**Hey, good news! Caboose, would you like to tell them?**

**Caboose: FireHawk's going to have a new RvB story! About craziness!**

**Actually, it's randomness. But yeah, it'll be pretty funny. And so far, the decision's a maybe. **

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	3. A Battle and a Truce

**Next chapter already? This is probably the fastest I've ever updated any of my stories! So yeah...kinda changed my original plan for the story, which I shall say nothing about. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Tex!"

Sarge turned in Tex's direction and snarled, "Another intruder?! Kill her now!"

Church could only watch helplessly as Simmons, the orange wolf, and a cream colored wolf charged toward Tex, teeth bared.

However, the three Reds had underestimated Tex's ability. The cream wolf leapt at her first, but Tex leapt higher and landed on the wolf's back, pinning him to the ground.

The orange wolf was next, he attacked from behind, managing to leap higher than the cream colored wolf. But Tex ducked under him and turning onto her back, kicked up with her hind leg, right in the soft spot.

The wolf howled in pain, and collapsed. Simmons now went for Tex's side. The black she wolf grabbed him by his muzzle and threw him across the camp. Simmons staggered to his feet, but not in time, as Tex head butted him, sending him flying again.

Tex said, "Now, if you won't try to kill me, I was once with the Freelancers. When I heard of their plans to take over, I left, knowing that it was wrong to kill wolves who haven't done anything."

Sarge took a step back, a little frightened of the newcomer. "How long have you known this?"

Tex replied, "They've been planning this for several months now. They can put their plan into action any week. So you can either listen to Church or die."

With those words, Tex ran off into the forest again. As soon as she left, the three wolves approached Sarge, looking defeated. Sarge cuffed the orange wolf's ear with his paw. "Grif! You dirtbag! How could you have let the enemy get away! You're more worthless than I thought!"

Grif rolled his chocolate brown eyes while Sarge wasn't looking. Church spoke up. "You heard what she said, right?"

Church and Sarge shared a look, before Sarge said reluctantly, "So, I guess we have to work together?"

Church nodded, and for once, the two leaders shared an agreement. However, they both knew that it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

Upon Church's arrival at the Blue camp, he was instantly greeted by Tucker and Caboose.

Tucker demanded, "Where were you? You were out for so long, we were starting to worry."

Church said, "I'm fine. But we're working with the Reds now."

Tucker gasped. "What? Why?!"

Church explained to them about the upcoming Freelancer attack and how they would need to work together to survive. "Even then, I'm not sure it'll work."

Tucker asked, "So wait, where did you here all of this?"

Church turned and went to his boulder without an answer. The leader of the Blue Wolves curled up on his rock and dozed in the afternoon sun.

Little did any of the Blues know, two wolves had been watching from the bushes. A gray wolf said, "This is boring. Let's go hunt or something, I'm hungry."

He yelped when the red wolf hit him in the side. "Quiet! Do you want them to hear us?"

The gray wolf shook his head. The other wolf said, "Come on, we have to alert Meta."

The gray wolf replied, "Can we go hunting on the way?"

The red wolf turned back to her companion. "Maybe."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Things shall go down in the next chapter (probably)!**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	4. Troubled Training Sessions

**4th chapter already? Wow...**

* * *

The two wolves ran back to the nearby attack camp without a hunt. They immediately went up to a large, scarred white wolf lying in the back of the clearing. The white wolf grunted, and tilted his head in a questioning manner.

The red she wolf stepped forward. "Meta, while out on the spying mission, we've gathered important information."

Meta, the white wolf, twitched his ear as in saying, "Go on."

"We've learned that the two wolf factions inhabiting the desired land are now working together to fight back against us."

Meta growled a little and tilted his head again. The gray wolf whispered, "He wants to know who informed them."

The red wolf continued. "We don't know exactly who told them, but we need to be careful."

Meta nodded and dismissed the wolves with a flick of his tail. The two wolves walked away until they were out of earshot of the white wolf.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea," the gray wolf said.

"Why?" The red wolf growled a little. "Are you going soft, Washington?"

Washington shook his head. "No, I just don't feel it's right to take the land of other wolves. We have plenty already, don't we?"

The red wolf growled again. "We need more power. It's not enough for the Meta, so it's not enough for me. Tex left, and now I have another opportunity to become the new second in command for Meta. Don't ruin this for me."

With that, the red wolf stormed away.

* * *

"Oof!"

Church shook his head. "Dang it, Tucker! You can't even fight Caboose, so how are you supposed to fight the Freelancers?"

Tucker snapped, "Hey! He may be stupid, but he's super strong!"

Caboose was now running up and down the camp yelling, "Yay! I beat Tucker!"

Church sighed, knowing that training these two was defnitely not going to be easy.

Meanwhile, the Reds were having training problems of their own.

"Grif! You're not doin' it right!"

The orange wolf rolled his eyes, for which he received a sharp cuff on the head. Simmons once again attempted to jump, land, and kick out successfully.

Grif muttered, "Showoff."

"Donut! Stop looking at them dang butterflies and start doing the training!"

Donut, the cream wolf, trotted over happily and did the move as well with almost as much ease as Simmons.

Sarge shoved Grif forward and the orange wolf grumbled. He leapt, landed, tried to kick out, and fell on his face. Simmons tried to hold back a snicker while Sarge and Donut openly laughed, finding it amusing.

Grif grunted and pushed himself off the ground, shaking off dust before going to lie in the shade, where he had kept a rabbit carcass for later. The orange wolf gnawed on the meat, uninterested, for the rest of the training session.

* * *

Church watched Tucker lose to Caboose in sparring again. He got up and snarled in frustration. "You guys are hopeless." The leader of the Blues turned and was about to jump up onto his boulder again when he heard someone say, "Need some help?"

Tucker and Caboose gasped in surprise and Church's eyes widened. "Tex?! I thought you never showed yourself in the day!"

Tex shrugged. "May as well after the encounter with the Reds."

Tucker's attitude went from frustrated to flirty the minute he knew Tex was a girl. "I see you already did it with the Reds...Bow chicka bow wow!"

His last comment earned him an old fashioned slap to the face from Tex. While Tucker rubbed his hurting muzzle, Tex walked up to Church. "These guys are real idiots."

Church rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. Tucker can't even beat Caboose, and Caboose is just plain stupid."

Tex nodded. "Don't worry. I'll get these losers into shape." She turned to Tucker and Caboose. "You two! Training's gonna get serious, starting: NOW!"

* * *

**WOO! Agent Tex in DA HOUSE! I'll figure out something for chapter 5 soon, don't worry! Hope you guys are enjoying this!**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	5. Captain Tex: Everyone's Worst Nightmare

**Convinced my mom to let me add an a word into this! YESSS! VICTORY! XDXD **

**Okay, I'm sorry. And that randomness story I mentioned, it will come up soon!**

* * *

Tucker collapsed onto the grass after the second day of training with Tex. She had made them run, fight each other, fight her (which resulted in many injuries), and even run through different sorts of environments.

Finally, at noon, she had allowed them a ten minute break. All three blues were ready to die of exhaustion, but Tex wouldn't let them have it.

"On your paws! Training resumes NOW!"

Church was the first to leap up, having more experience with her wrath than he needed in a lifetime. He was followed by Caboose, then Tucker, although the latter was quite reluctant to even get up.

Tex continued, "Now, we resume running drills."

All the wolves groaned, and immediately sensed that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Grif continued to chew on the spine of the rabbit he had finished while watching Simmons, Donut, and Sarge train. The orange wolf was completely uninterested in doing anything, except hunt for food.

Speaking of which, he did want to, but Sarge wouldn't let him out of the camp until he started doing things right. Perhaps he could bother Simmons into getting more food later.

Said maroon wolf came over as Sarge called a break. Grif hadn't noticed until the second in command cleared his throat.

"You should probably start training."

Grif stopped gnawing and looked up to reply, "Why? Too much work."

Simmons' face took on an irritated look. "Well that "work" is going to save your life when the Freelancers attack us."

Grif asked, "How do we even know if that Blue is right? We could be working our tails off for nothing."

Simmons twitched his tail in annoyance before saying, "Your mistake."

He turned around and began to walk away, but Grif stopped him, "Can you go get me some food?"

Simmons rolled his eyes and smiled a bit. "Fine, you lazy fatass."

* * *

**By the way, i forgot to mention that the randomness story is a collab with SupeyNinjaZora19.**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	6. Meanwhile

**Sorry this is kinda short, but the next will be up soon! Hooray for AIs and more Freelancers! 8D**

* * *

"Carolina!"

The red wolf looked at the barn owl now perched on York's head. "What is it, Delta?"

The owl smoothed his slightly ruffled feathers. "Meta sends for you."

Carolina nodded and trotted off to the other end of the outpost, where Meta was waiting.

A falcon sitting on the rock beside the white wolf spoke. "Ah, Carolina. We've been waiting."

Carolina turned her green gaze towards the falcon. "What does he want, Sigma?"

Sigma dismissed her curtness. "Meta has a new assignment for you. You are to find the traitor telling the reds and blues our plans and eliminate them. This mission is to be top secret. Understand?"

Carolina nodded. "Where shall I start?"

Meta turned to Sigma and made a few grunts and growls. Sigma was somehow able to understand him, which was good, since Meta was mute. Sigma turned back to Carolina. "You should interrogate Wyoming. He was the last on a spy mission in their territory."

Once she was dismissed, Carolina went to go find Wyoming. On her way, she passed by York, whom Delta had left by now. "Hey, Carolina-"

Carolina cut him off. "Lay off, York. I've got a mission to complete."

* * *

Carolina found the white wolf sitting at the edge of the clearing, picking the last pieces of meat off an otter bone.

"Hello, Wyoming," Carolina greeted with her usual coldness.

"Why, hello there, Carolina," he replied with a heavy British accent.

Carolina asked for a detailed report of his spy mission. Wyoming replied, "Well, the wolves are all still very stupid. However, I've noticed that the blues seem to be training with...unusual methods. They may even pose a threat to us."

Carolina listened carefully, trying to pick up the slightest hint that he was lying. She concluded he wasn't, and asked, "Tell me more about their training methods."

"Well, they've been sparring, running obstacle courses, and swimming through rivers. I wouldn't expect incompetent wolves like those to train so hard."

Carolina quickly thanked Wyoming for his time and went out into the forest. She immediately began tracking, for she knew there was only one wolf who ever trained like that. And that wolf was the best fighter ever...of all time.

* * *

**Still working on the randomness story. Can't promise that it'll be up soon, though. These things take time. Sorry for the delay.**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	7. Carolina vs Tex

**I AM BACK! With another chapter of War of Wolves! XD So...I've been writing the beginnings of chapters in class, and continued them on the computer. So expect like, one more quick update before I run out of ideas again! XD**

* * *

Tex walked throught the forest, listening to the sounds of birds and nature. It was quite rare when she could enjoy a moment like this.

Despite Tucker's complaining, Caboose's stupidity, and a few other minor setbacks, the blues were making some progress in their training. This surprised Tex, for when she met them, the former Freelancer had thought them an incompetent bunch of wolves getting by with nothing but luck.

However, they were actually quite capable. Sure they complained about hard work (in Caboose's case, he was just plain stupid), but Church might just have not been bringing out their potential.

Church. Tex was starting to doubt her ex's ability as a leader. He had most likely only filled in the position because he was the smartest and most assertive. Although they were beneficial, Church was also selfish and had a quick temper. Tex shook her head at him constantly, even if he didn't see her do so. Even at the thought of Church the lone wolf was moving her head from side to side.

Tex's thoughts were interrupted by a single wolf blocking her path. The wolf's sleek form was covere in dark ginger fur, only a few shades lighter than Simmons' pelt. The wolf bared her glinting white fangs at Tex and hatred flashed in her cold green eyes.

"Carolina."

* * *

Church lay sprawled across his boulder, dozing in the sun. He hadn't been able to relax with Tex keeping everyone constantly on their paws.

Church's peace was soon disturbed when Caboose came bounding up to him. "Chuuurch!"

The wolf groaned and lifted his head. "What is it, Caboose?" he asked in a bored tone.

The golden wolf took no heed of Church's annoyance. "We should do something fun! Cause we're friends!"

Church lay his head back down. He sighed and responded, "Not right now, I'm tired."

"But Church," Caboose said, "You're _always _tired!"

Church did his best to come up with a new excuse on the spot. "I've got a lot on my mind that I'm trying to sort out." He hoped that Caboose would just buy it and leave.

Fortunately, Caboose said, "Okay," and walked away. As Church was about to try and fall asleep, Tucker walked up to him. "Nothing spotted out on patrol."

Church nodded, and was relieved when he could finally sleep in peace.

* * *

Tex leapt at Carolina, jaws open, ready to clamp down on some part of her opponent. Carolina quickly leapt out of the way, leaving Tex's jaws to close on empty air. Carolina then leapt onto Tex's back, which forced a yelp of pain and shock out of the black wolf.

Tex dropped down and rolled onto her back, nearly crushing Carolina under her weight. With a grunt, Carolina shoved Tex off her, and the black wolf landed on her feet.

Now Carolina attacked Tex, leaping into the air above the other she wolf. Tex whirled around to face her opponent just in time, and leapt up to catch her by the throat. Carolina gagged as Tex's firm jaws locked around her throat, then threw Carolina into a tree. Carolina grunted, but got back up on her paws.

The red wolf was too late, for Tex headbutted her back into the tree. Then, she pinned Carolina to the ground, and the red wolf used her back paws to claw against Tex's underbelly, hoping to get free.

Tex, however, was able to endure, since she had trained herself to ignore pain. She bit down on Carolina's muzzle and held tight. Carolina snarled and thrashed her head, trying to get away, and churning her paws harder.

Blood seeped from Tex's wounds and dripped down onto the dirt. The black wolf raked her sharp front claws down Carolina's exposed underside, causing the red she wolf to snarl in pain.

Tex finally let go of Carolina, and the ginger wolf got up and fled. Tex chased her for a while until she was sure Carolina wasn't coming back. For now, at least. Tex knew very well that Carolina meant bad news for the reds and blues, and decided to warn Church.

Then, Tex froze as a low growl was heard behind her. Slowly, she turned her head to look over her shoulder and gulped.

"Ah, crap."

* * *

**I shall not spoil this for anyone! **

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	8. Cougar, Mountain Lion, or Puma?

**YAY FOR REFERENCE TO ACTUAL SHOW!**

**Which reminds me:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RED VS BLUE IN ANY WAY! THEY ALL BELONG TO ROOSTER TEETH!**

**Wait...TWO UPLOADS IN ONE DAY?! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?!**

* * *

Simmons watched Grif lazily chew a bone from their last hunt. Even though the omega was supposed to eat last, Grif had fattened himself up on the prey he had manipulated the maroon beta into bringing him.

Simmons became bored of the silence, so he tried to start a conversation. "Hey."

The clicking of teeth against bone stopped as Grif turned to Simmons. "Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

Grif replied, "It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night."

Simmons looked a little taken aback by Grif's reply. "What?! I mean, why are we here, in this forest? Can't we go and live on a mountain, or in a meadow or something?"

Grif looked down at his bone, "Uh, yeah."

A rustling was heard in the bushes, and a large, brown cat stepped out and eyed the two wolves curiously. Grif asked, "What's that?"

Simmons replied, "I'm pretty sure it's a cougar."

Grif narrowed his eyes at the cat. "Cougar? I think it looks more like a puma."

"Nope. Definitely a cougar."

Just then, Sarge and Donut arrived from patrol. "What in blazes is that?" Sarge asked upon seeing the puma.

The puma twitched its tail. Donut squealed. "Can we keep it!?" the cream colored wolf begged.

Sarge replied, " Al'right, fine. We can keep the mountain lion."

Grif jumped in, "Actually sir, it kinda looks more like a puma."

Sarge growled at Grif and cuffed his ear. "It's a mountain lion! Whaddya doin' making up animals?"

Grif rubbed his ears. "Fine fine." He mumbled to himself, "But I still think it's a puma."

* * *

**If only they would figure out that cougar, mountain lion, and puma are all the same animal. XDXDXD**

**But seriously. **

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	9. Of Bears and Pumas

**NEW CHAPTER AT LAST! I've decided that my stories need some serious updating, so I've decided to go on an update spree and ADD A NEW CHAPTER TO ALL OF MY STORIES THAT ARE NOT COMPLETE! So yeah. **

* * *

Church lifted his head from his nap. He wondered, _Where's Tex? She's been gone for a while. _Suddenly, the entire group turned to some rustling in the bushes. The wolves gasped in surprise when a large grizzly bear stalked into the camp carrying Tex in its jaws, the black wolf being quite flustered by her method of transportation.

Caboose immediately approached the bear, even though Church warned him to get away. But of course, Caboose was too eager (and stupid) to listen. The yellow wolf greeted the bear. "Hello."

The bear turned to him, put Tex down, and surprised everyone by speaking. "Hello. My name is Sheila."

Caboose's jaw dropped, then he grinned and chirped, "You can talk!"

Church, deciding that it was safe, walked up to the bear. "Yeah, that's Caboose. He's pretty stupid."

Caboose must've made an impression on Sheila, because the bear swiped at Church, narrowly missing his muzzle. Church whimpered and hid behind Tex, who had just gotten to her paws. Sheila chuckled. "I'm sorry I enjoyed the look of fear on your face so much."

Church growled in annoyance, and Tucker was gazing in awe at the bear. Sheila turned to him. "Stop staring at my claws, buddy."

Tucker yelped and hid behind Church. Tex turned to the blues and told them about her encounter with Carolina. "Which means, we need more frequent patrols."

Church nodded. "I have absolutely NO idea who Carolina is, but if she knows you're here, and she's a Freelancer, then Carolina's most definitely going to report back to her leader."

* * *

Church was indeed correct. As they spoke, Carolina was limping into the outpost and receiving looks of shock from all the wolves. Carolina didn't look at them as she approached Meta and Sigma. Meta growled and Sigma had a look of disapproval. Carolina said, "I apologize for failing to eliminate the target. I presume you would like me to tell you who it is?"

Sigma replied, "Indeed we are disappointed in your failure, but you may as well tell us who this "traitor" is."

Carolina smirked as she spoke. "Texas."

Wash's voice rang up from the crowd of gasping Freelancers. "Isn't Tex dead?"

Carolina turned to Washington. "That was what we all thought. But apparently, an avalanche couldn't kill Texas that easily."

York spoke up next. "So if Texas is working with them, doesn't that mean they'll all be able to beat us?"

The crowd of Freelancers murmured in agreement. Meta stood up and silenced them with a flick of his tail. Sigma said, "No, it does not. Tex has been training longer than any of them, so we can't wait too long for an attack."

Next was a white wolf. "Then when?"

"Soon."

The clearing was soon filled with the victorious howls of the wolves.

* * *

Throat-Slicer, what the Reds had called the cougar, was finishing up the last of the deer leg Sarge had brought him when Grif walked over and sat down next to the large cat. Throat-Slicer snarled, partially because he thought Grif was going to steal his food, and partially because Sarge was trying to train him to kill/hurt Grif.

The orange wolf scooted away a couple feet with a small whimper. There was nothing but the sound of the puma eating until Grif spoke up. "Do you really hate me?"

Throat-Slicer stopped eating and looked at Grif with piercing yellow eyes. Grif was surprised when Throat-Slicer shook his head. The orange wolf gasped, "You understand me?"

The puma nodded his head. "Then how come you can't talk?"

The cat shrugged, leading Grif to assume that the puma could understand wolf, but couldn't speak the language.

Grif gnawed on part of the bone silently until Sarge called, "Grif! Get yer tail over here and start training so we can beat up 'em Freelancer dogs!"

The omega rolled his eyes and shot the puma an apologetic glance. "Gotta go. Sarge is calling me again."

Throat-Slicer made some sort of rumble or purring noise that sounded strangely like, 'He's the real dirtbag.'

* * *

**And I made a reference to Roses, Violets, and Randomness with the Throat-Slicer thing. XDXDXDXD AAAAAaaaaahhhh...sue me. **

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


End file.
